Un rêve éveillé
by SnowMotion
Summary: Un matin, Kuroko Tetsuya se réveille dans le lit d'Aomine Daiki, et même s'il aurait aimé s'y trouver dans une autre situation, un détail occupe son esprit : il ne se souvient pas de la soirée de la veille. Une fois la mémoire rafraichie, il décide de partir, mais c'est sans compter sur son ancien coéquipier..


**Titre** : Un rêve éveillé

**Auteur** : SnowMotion

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Boy - Boy Love. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de cet OS appartiennent au trop célèbre Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Les minutes passèrent tandis que Tetsuya se rendait progressivement compte d'où il se trouvait. Les murs d'un bleu aussi pâle que celui du ciel en début d'automne arboraient quelques photos qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'équipe de Teiko, la Génération des Miracles, sur lesquelles il faisait toujours ce faux sourire et où il avait toujours l'air autant effacé. Seul un bras chaleureux entourait ses épaules, celui d'Aomine Daiki, l'une de seules personnes à qui il avait fait pleinement confiance sans se soucier de rien d'autre. L'une des seules personnes qui lui avait tendu la main. Cependant, quelques années plus tard, il n'était plus en mesure de l'attraper et cette lumière aveuglante avait totalement englouti son ombre.

Il avait gardé les yeux rivés au plafond quelques minutes, effrayé de savoir ce qu'il pourrait découvrir en tournant les yeux vers la personne allongée à côté de lui. Il reconnaissait cette chambre mais ne savait pas comment il y était entré, et surtout comment il s'était retrouvé à dormir dans le même lit que _cette personne_. Il massa ses tempes quand il eut le sentiment qu'un marteau lui cogna l'arrière de la tête. Tout en soupirant, il avisa les affaires éparpillées sur le sol juste à côté de lui, des vêtements qu'il se rappelait avoir mis la veille. Il sentit alors une main agripper brutalement sa taille et l'attirer à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà collé à un torse basané et brûlant. Presque tremblant, il leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'enlaçait tout en dormant, avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux devant ce visage si familier : Aomine Daiki.

Il s'en était douté. Il avait reconnu sa chambre, mais le voir de ses propres yeux lui pinça le coeur. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé chez lui. Il approcha sa main tremblante des lèvres de son ami, celles qu'il avait tant rêvé d'embrasser pendant leurs années de collège, et à quelques millimètres de son visage, il s'arrêta. Tout était fini. Il n'était plus à Teiko. Daiki et lui étaient devenus adversaires, concurrents, ils s'affrontaient. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était plus son meilleur ami et son coéquipier. Maintenant, il avait Kagami. C'était sa nouvelle lumière. Alors pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de rejouer avec lui ? Pourquoi être blotti dans ses bras lui faisait si mal ?

Tetsuya se tétanisa quand Daiki ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques minutes à émerger, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil, et tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux clairs, il articula en déposant un léger baiser sur son front :

« **Salut, Tetsu. **»

Il frissonna légèrement à l'entente de son surnom et en sentant les doigts fins de son ami sur sa peau marbrée. Il avait tellement rêvé de cette situation encore et encore depuis qu'il était parti. Il aurait aimé qu'il le retienne, qu'il l'empêche de s'en aller et qu'il lui dise : « viens avec moi, jouons au basket ensemble ». Mais il était trop tard, et même s'il jouissait pleinement du fait qu'il était étroitement serré contre lui, il savait que cette situation prendrait fin exactement comme elle avait commencé. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait même plus comment tout cela avait débuté. Fermant doucement les yeux tandis que Daiki se rendormait, et qu'il se plaçait nonchalamment au dessus de lui pour l'étreindre plus fortement, Tetsuya se plongea dans ses pensées pour tenter de se rappeler la journée passée.

.xx.

La journée était passée lentement pour l'équipe de Seirin, ce jour là. Ils s'étaient longuement préparé pour un match important qui devait leur garantir une renommée dans les clubs de Lycée, attirant ainsi plus de monde dans leur établissement. Le mode de jeu aurait une importance décisive et Riko avait expressément ordonné qu'on suive le programme d'entrainement qu'elle avait mis en place rien que pour cet affrontement. Le jour J était enfin venu et, toute l'équipe, assise sur le banc, le regard fixé sur le terrain où les deux équipes qui les précédaient faisaient criser leurs chaussures et frappaient le ballon sur le sol, méditait et relaxait chaque muscle pour ne pas angoisser.

Il se rappelait d'absolument tout : des cris hystériques des spectateurs aux pleurs de l'un des joueurs perdant au coup de sifflet final. La sueur gouttant sur le sol glissant, le filet du panier frémissant encore suite au dernier dunk, les cheveux du Capitaine de l'équipe gagnante collés sur son visage après tant d'effort. Le regard enflammé de Kagami qui fixait le ballon roulant au sol avec passion, ses mains croisées devant sa bouche, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux dans une attitude sérieuse qu'il arborait rarement. Malgré tout, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était cette personne, la personne qu'il avait aperçue dans les gradins un peu plus haut. Il était venu pour voir.

« **Aomine-kun.. ? **»

Kagami avait lentement levé son regard vers l'endroit que Tetsuya fixait et il avait écarquillé les yeux, avant de répondre avec un « ouais » crispé. Puis il avait nonchalamment repris sa concentration durement acquise sans se soucier de l'air pétrifié de son coéquipier. Il n'y avait pas cru pendant quelques minutes. Daiki n'était pas du genre à se déplacer pour voir un vulgaire match. Mais il avait choisi de venir, il s'était assis sur un siège, aux côtés de Satsuki Momoi, et il avait posé son regard mi-clos sur lui, longuement. Leurs yeux s'étaient toisés quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les arbitres n'appelent les joueurs pour les faire entrer sur le terrain et enfin commencer.

A la fin du match, trempé de sueur et fatigué, Tetsuya avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et s'était penché en avant pour respirer quelques minutes. Kagami avait attrapé son bras et l'avait glissé sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher, en lui disant qu'il en avait trop fait. Il l'avait suivi sans rechigner, avait jeté un regard en arrière, et avait constaté avec peine que Daiki n'était plus là.

.xx.

Tetsuya posa sa main sur son front en faisant une légère grimace de douleur, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Daiki, quelques cheveux foncés lui chatouillant le visage. Presque écrasé par le poids de son ancien coéquipier, complètement recouvert de son corps, il serra lentement ses bras autour de lui comme pour le remercier d'être venu au match de la veille. Daiki somnolait bruyamment, poussant parfois de petits gémissements. En pouffant un peu, Tetsuya se murmura pour lui même que ce genre de réaction était mignon. Il sentit alors une forte pression sur son oreille et sursauta légèrement quand il comprit qu'on lui mordait.

Daiki se fit rouler sur le dos et allongea confortablement Tetsuya sur lui avec un sourire arrogant. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre son torse et se concentra sur les battements de coeur de son ami qui rythmaient sa respiration. Tout ça n'avait certes pas de sens, ça se terminerait bientôt, mais il avait quand même envie d'être bercé par cette ambiance douce qu'il avait tant désirée. Un autre maux de tête le sortit de ce genre de pensées tandis que Daiki se redressait doucement. En se rendant finalement compte qu'il était également à moitié nu, Tetsuya leva des yeux incrédules vers l'as et le questionna du regard.

« **Hier.. enfin, cette nuit.. ? **Finit-il par demander, l'air confus. »

Daiki afficha son expression surprise et leva un sourcil, avant de finalement comprendre.

« **Ah, oui.. tu ne te rappelles de rien. **»

Tetsuya détourna le regard vers la droite, et, sur la table de chevet, il vit un verre d'eau. Fronçant les sourcils, il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour tenter de tout se remémorer.

.xx.

Bien sûr, Seirin avait gagné. Pour fêter la victoire de ce match important, Riko avait décidé d'aller fêter ça dans un petit restaurant, comme à son habitude. Toute l'équipe s'était rassemblée autour d'une table et avait commandé ce qu'il voulait, sous le regard étonné de plusieurs adultes présents dans la salle. Puis, le père de la coach les avait rejoints et tout avait dégénéré. Il avait commandé une bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait fini par vider, avant d'en demander une autre et d'en proposer à tout le monde. Tetsuya avait tout d'abord gentiment refusé. Mais Kagami, plus joueur qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé paraître, l'avait incité à boire quelques verres qui ne contenaient pas que de l'eau et ainsi, il avait commencé à rentrer chez lui en titubant.

Sa vue s'était floutée rapidement et les lumières l'avaient aveuglé à chaque carrefour. Il avait humé l'air de nombreux restaurants encore ouverts, essayé de faire rentrer son ticket de métro dans un distributeur de boissons, s'était excusé après avoir heurté un poteau électrique et avait mimé tenir un ballon pendant tout le chemin du retour, sur lequel il s'était évidemment perdu. C'est alors qu'en tournant dans une ruelle fréquentée, il avait senti une main l'agripper par le poignet, et, toujours son prétendu ballon en main, il avait jeté son bras en arrière pour essayer de frapper la personne qui venait de l'apostropher.

« **Tetsu ? **»

Son bras s'était arrêté dans sa course quand il avait reconnu cette voix familière. Il s'était doucement tourné vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, et il avait vu ses traits burinés par ses sourcils froncés, son regard encore froid, et cet air qu'il lui lançait et qui lui brisait le coeur. De la déception, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il aurait aimé dire que ce visage l'avait fait revenir sur Terre. Mais il n'avait pas osé parler, il avait compris qu'il ne fallait mieux rien dire face à cette expression, que s'il ouvrait la bouche il se blesserait encore et tout serait vain. Il s'était contenté de le regarder et de se rappeler les années qu'ils avaient passé à jouer au basket ensemble, ses yeux s'étaient embués, sûrement à cause de l'alcool qui le rendait trop émotif.

Mais Daiki avait attrapé son poignet, l'avait tiré jusqu'à un banc et l'avait assis de force. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir, d'éviter son regard, de toute façon aveuglé par la boisson qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais, ne pouvant évidemment pas lutter contre la force de Daiki qu'il ne surmontait pas même quand il était sobre, il finit par céder et s'assit sans rien dire. Il regarda les gens passer en s'appliquant pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ancien coéquipier et il avait longuement écouté le silence qui avait régné entre eux deux dans une ambiance tendue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit brisé.

« **Félicitations pour ton match. Tu as bien joué. **»

Tetsuya s'était contenté de sourire pour le remercier de le féliciter, silencieux. Il avait serré ses deux mains entre elles et avait laissé s'élever une fumée blanchâtre dans l'air suite à son léger soupir. Mais, s'en même s'en rendre compte, il avait laissé ses yeux se fermer doucement. Il n'avait plus vu qu'une masse noire et il avait senti un doux tissu sur sa joue avant de complètement s'endormir.

.xx.

« **Et c'est à ce moment-là que je t'ai ramené chez moi**, annonça Daiki, qui venait de raconter l'histoire en détail depuis leur recontre dans la rue. »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il put constater que Tetsuya était soulagé de n'avoir rien fait de pire que s'excuser face à un poteau. Toujours blotti dans ses bras, le joueur de Seirin comprit enfin la situation. Certes, ils avaient dormi ensemble, mais ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être si proches maintenant. Ils n'avaient rien fait de _ce genre-là_.. Il en était sûr. Daiki n'aurait pas manqué de lui dire, si ça avait seulement été le cas. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à cacher ce genre de choses.

Mais c'est en continuant de se persuader qu'ils n'avaient rien fait qu'il se rendit compte qu'il agissait comme s'il connaissait Daiki par coeur. Au contraire, il avait peut-être changé depuis le temps. Il avait été capable de passer de joueur passionné à joueur lassé de tenir la balle entre ses mains. En si peu de temps. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami perdait son éclat qu'il était déjà loin, loin, très loin de lui. Un énorme fossé s'était creusé entre eux et alors qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'enjamber, il était déjà devenu trop large pour être ignoré. Et ainsi, il avait perdu à la fois son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, et la personne qu'il aimait.

Mais ce n'était plus le moment de penser à des choses pareilles. Il se poussa du torse de Daiki et sortit du lit, avant d'attraper ses affaires au sol et de les enfiler rapidement. Le joueur de Touou le regarda faire sans bouger, l'expression redevenue légèrement froide. Il attendit qu'il ait mis son pantalon pour attraper son poignet et le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Tetsuya fut forcé de le regarder, et le sang lui monta brutalement aux joues. Daiki était allongé sur le côté, soutenant sa tête avec sa main, le regard perdu sur lui, le haut du torse en dehors de la couverture. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

« **Tu t'en vas juste comme ça ? **Finit-il par demander, signalant clairement qu'il n'était pas d'accord. »

Tetsuya n'osa rien dire et se contenta d'acquiescer. Fronçant soudainement les sourcils, Daiki le tira brutalement sur le lit et se plaça sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à son ami pour qu'il se rende compte dans quelle position il se trouvait. Il s'agrippa au draps quand il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, elles-mêmes parcourues par une main chaude et rude. Il poussa un léger cri, et par la suite, il plaqua le revers de son bras sur sa bouche, gêné d'avoir laissé un tel gémissement se faire entendre. Daiki ne put que sourire et passa une main sous le t-shirt qu'il avait rapidement mis, avant de lui enlever complètement. Il l'envoya au loin, et, tournant son « Tetsu » sur le dos, il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« **Je te tiens enfin**, murmura-t-il. »

Un frisson secoua le petit corps de Tetsuya qui se crispa. Puis, tout à coup, deux lèvres fraiches se plaquèrent dans son cou, et il fut couvert de baisers humides et tendres. Comme une réponse à ces gestes, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Daiki et l'attira à lui du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Souriant tout contre sa peau, ce dernier agrippa ses hanches qu'il s'empressa de soulever pour lui retirer le caleçon qui le gênait visiblement. Dans un « uwah » presque inaudible, Tetsuya constata qu'il était totalement nu. Son seul réflexe face à cette situation fut de se pendre au cou de Daiki pour qu'il baisse la tête et arrête de le fixer. Seulement, deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses joues, et les yeux tendres de son partenaire firent monter la chaleur en lui.

« **Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir, pas maintenant. Plus jamais. **»

Une légère teinte rosée prit place sur les joues de Tetsuya. Il sourit légèrement, tendrement, sous les yeux écarquillés de son ancien coéquipier.

« **D'accord. Si j'essaie de m'enfuir à nouveau, retiens-moi avec tout ce que tu as, s'il te plait. **»

Deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent et il se sentit étrangement serein, en sécurité. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Il avait le sentiment que tout commençait maintenant. Il sentait son souffle tout contre sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, et la douleur de son étreinte trop serrée lui prouvait clairement que ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout était parfait. Peut-être trop, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était au paradis, clairement.

Daiki releva la tête, puis descendit légèrement pour embrasser ses clavicules. Doucement, presque timidement, mais ses poils s'hérissaient à chaque contact et tout ce qu'il faisait provoquait en lui un plaisir intense. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur la peau blanche de Tetsuya et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il baissa lui aussi son pantalon, son boxer, et en quelques secondes, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il sentit son ami frémir entre ses doigts pendant qu'il attrapait leur deux sexes et les rassemblait pour les frotter ensemble. Dans un râle presque inaudible, il découvrit à quel point il aimait le toucher, partout, l'embrasser et le toucher encore. Il était beaucoup plus petit et chétif que lui, alors probablement s'était-il déjà fait à l'idée qu'il jouerait le rôle de la femme. C'était déjà un point sur lequel tout était clair et pour lequel il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

« **Hors de question que moi je le fasse**, souffla-t-il, assez fort pour que ces simples mots alertent Tetsuya.  
- **Que tu fasses quoi.. ? **Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, entre deux gémissements.  
- **La femme. **»

Alors, soudainement, s'appuyant sur ses mains, Tetsuya s'assit, faisant arrêter tout mouvement au bras de Daiki qui les masturbait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« **Tu veux dire que je vais.. ? **Questionna-t-il, le regard étrangement rempli d'effroi.  
- **Tu pensais que j'allais le faire ? **»

Tetsuya baissa les yeux, signe que oui, il avait pensé un moment que Daiki jouerait le rôle de « celui d'en dessous ». Ce dernier leva un sourcil, avant de rire un peu, presque étonné.

« **Non, Tetsu, tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais le faire ? **»

Pour seule réponse, le susnommé fit une légère moue et il se sentit soudainement basculer. Daiki appuya son dos sur le mur contre lequel son lit était collé et le plaça sur ses cuisses. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les tirer un peu en arrière et voir le visage pâle de son ancien meilleur ami avec un sourire satisfait, comme s'il jubilait déjà de ce qu'il allait dire et faire. Alors, soulevant Tetsuya par les cuisses, il l'approcha lentement, et après lui avoir demandé son approbation, il s'enfonça doucement en lui en expirant et fermant les yeux, sentant les doigts de son amant se crisper sur ses épaules. Quand il fut enfin complètement à l'intérieur et qu'il sentit qu'il était complètement assis sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour le voir, et là, un incroyable flux d'excitation s'empara de lui. Tremblant, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés par le plaisir, les mains entourant son corps traversé de multiples frissons, Tetsuya retenait autant qu'il pouvait l'orgasme qui s'emparait de lui. L'entourant de ses deux bras musclés, Daiki l'attira à lui, et sans attendre, il donna le premier coup de reins.

Epuisé, Tetsuya se redressa et se leva pour aller réunir ses affaires encore une fois éparpillées sur le sol. Ce fut sans compter sur Daiki qui s'empressa de le tirer de plus belle pour qu'il se recouche à ses côtés.

« **Pas encore. Plus tard. **»

Dans un soupir presque exaspéré, il accepta de dormir encore un peu auprès de lui et s'allongea de nouveau auprès de son amant. La matinée était déjà passée depuis longtemps et il devait rentrer chez lui, mais pour ne pas se le cacher, il avait aussi envie de rester un peu plus longtemps. Il ferma ainsi une nouvelle fois les yeux.

.xx.

Tetsuya ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Allongé sur le banc dans les vestiaires du gymnase dans lequel il venait de disputer son match, il constata avec surprise qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Riko et les autres étaient déjà partis fêter leur victoire, tout en sachant qu'il ne viendrait pas avec eux et resterait sur place un moment. Il referma les yeux en réfléchissant quelques minutes, un sourire presque triste aux lèvres. Il posa sa serviette blanche sur ses yeux pour se cacher de la lumière et soupira.

« **J'aimerais boire du Pocari, Aomine-kun**, chuchota-t-il. »

Il se mit à rire un peu. C'est probablement ce qu'il aurait dit si Daiki avait _vraiment_ été là. S'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait boire après un match qu'ils auraient joué tous les deux, s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'équipe de Teiko et avait été pris dans le même lycée que lui. S'il avait réussi à le retenir à ce moment-là.

Des pas et un léger bruit près de son oreille le sortirent de ses songes. Il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le banc à sa droite, et souleva la serviette de ses yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

« **Tiens, ton Pocari. **»

Il se redressa brusquement. Aomine Daiki. Ici, près de lui. Tout proche. Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. Devant les yeux confus de son ancien coéquipier, il se mit doucement à rire.

« **Quoi, tu as fait un cauchemar ? **»

Tetsuya se recoucha en empêchant sa lèvre inférieure de trembler.. ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il se pinça la peau, se griffa pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait vraiment pas, cette fois. Il ressuya la larme qui s'écoula de son oeil droit.

« **Plutôt un rêve. **»

Daiki se leva et s'assit près de lui. Il l'emprisonna avec ses mains, les plaçant de chaque côté de sa tête.

« **Si c'est un rêve.. faisons en sorte qu'il devienne réalité. **»

Il approcha son visage, tout près de lui. Leur souffle se mélangèrent. Daiki sourit tout contre ses lèvres.

.

.

.

« _Tu es trop confiant.. Aomine-kun _»

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur **: Ah, j'aime vraiment trop écrire sur ce couple, ça devient grave. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire en tout cas, et un avis ne serait pas de refus !

_SnowMotion._


End file.
